What is the sum of the coordinates of the midpoint of the segment with endpoints $(8, 5)$ and $(2, -1)$?
Explanation: We find that the midpoint is $\left(\frac{8+2}{2},\frac{5-1}{2}\right) = (5, 2)$. Thus, our answer is $5 + 2 = \boxed{7}$.